


Obama No Toppu

by Ochickowa



Category: Dragon Ball, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochickowa/pseuds/Ochickowa
Summary: Obama a super sayin has to fight dangerous enimies in order to retrieve all seven dragon balls and save the world.





	

Today was Obama's first day as president of the United States of America. "I can't wait to be president and i hope senpai George Bush-Chan will be there to welcome me." "Welcome to the White House Obama I'm your Vice president Joe Biden." "Hi Joe! :3 I'm really excited to be here I don't know where to start." "Well I'll give you the tour!" Said Joe excitedly. "Down here we have the secretary's office along with my office and yours." "What's this button do Joe?" Obama asked.  "Let me show you!" Joe presses the button and a mysterious stair case opens up in the floor. "Follow me." Says Joe gesturing for Obama to follow him. They go down the stairs and to Obama's surprise there's a fully functional control lab under the White House. "Obama."Joe starts. "There's a reason why you won the election this year. There's a prophecy that one day a president of African descent will take down the terrorist Osama Bin Laden. And Obama that president is you." "M-me?..." Stutters Obama. "Yes." Says Joe. "Osama is also a sayin like you he is trying to collect all seven dragon balls to use their power to destroy America he has three out of the seven so far you have to stop him." "Where is he now?" Obama asked. Joe stares at him for a moment "Syria." He muttered. "We will have to plan our strategies very carefully." Joe informed. "As of now it is too dangerous to fly there by plane or helicopter but i can teach you instant transmission to lock on to his energy and be able to teleport to him." "You can really do that?" Asked Obama. "Yes." Declared Joe. "But it will take all my energy so sadly i won't be able to help you in this fight." "That's fine." Stated Obama. "I'm ready to learn instant transmission." "Ok." Started Joe. "Focus your energy, pool it all together and think of me can you sense me?" "Yes." Obama said. "Good now imagine you are next to me." "Wow it worked!" Exclaimed Obama. "Great now do the same thing except focus on Osama." Joe ordered. Obama focused all his energy together while thinking of Osama and thinking of himself next to him and sure enough he was in Syria. Osama turns around stunned that Obama has found him so fast. "Obama." Osama began. "I am very impressed you managed to locate me so quickly but you are on my turf now which means i have the advantage and soon the dragon balls will be mine and America will be destroyed!" Obama turns into his super sayin form eyes blue,short yellow hair, and he is radiating a pure aura made up of America's hopes and dreams.   Osama does this as well his beard is completely yellow and his eyes a deep blue and he is radiating pure destructive  energy. They go for eachother their movements are so fast they are going faster than the speed of light. "You are good." Says Osama "but this is where i draw the line." Osama screams so loud his beard still golden grows 3 ft. and becomes spiky. "You're a...." Stammers Obama. "Yes indeed I am a super sayin 3!" Smirks Osama. "Now get ready because i am a lot stronger than you once thought!"  Super sayin 3 Osama pulls his hands back and starts yelling "ALLAH HU!" While a glowing ball of energy is forming in his hands. "AKBAR!" Screams Osama as he sends his pulsating blast straight towards Obama. "USA USA USA!" Obama starts chanting while a ball of red,white,and blue energy forms in his hands he then releases his energy and it is in the shape of a bald eagle the it collides with Osama's blast both sides are screaming and using all their might suddenly Obama's body just can't take the strain anymore and he lets his hands fall as Osama's blast overpowers his and hits him. "One last blast should finish you off." Says Osama. He sends a blast straight at Obama. "Well that takes care of that." Osama says going back into his cave. Back at the White House Joe is using his healing powers to heal Obama. "You're lucky you used your instant transmission to get out of there before that final blast hit you." Says Joe. "I know i just wish there was some way i could beat him." Obama says. "I can help." A small voice said. "Who are you?" Yelled Joe. "Show yourself! "Gladly." The voice said suddenly a small white cat or fox like creature emerged from the shadows he had that stereotypical cat face he was pure white with long ribbon like appendages coming out of his ears these appendages also had rings around them. "Hello my name is Kyubey i can grant any wish but in exchange you will become a magical girl and be forced to fight evil witches like  Osama." "I'll do anything!" Exclaimed  Obama. "What is that you want? What is your deepest desire? "Asked Kyubey?  "I wish that Senpai George Bush-Chan will notice me!" Demanded Obama and with that a soul gem formed for him which would allow him to turn into a magical girl at anytime and then his phone rang "Hello?" He asked as he answered the phone. "Hello! How's the new prez job treating you? It was too stressful for me."  A mysterious voice says through the phone. "S-senpai?" Obama asked. "Yup it's  George Bush I thought I'd check up on you." George said. "You noticed me Senpai!" Obama excitedly exclaimed. "Yup sure did champ now combine your new magical girl power along with your super sayin power and go beat Osama!" George said. "Y-yes Senpai!" Cheered Obama. "That a boy! Well good luck." George Bush said hanging up the phone and with that and his new power Obama was ready to challenge Osama to a rematch. Obama used instant transmission to teleport back to Osama. "I thought I killed you!" A shocked Osama says. "But no matter I'll end you this time." Osama instantly turns into a super sayin three. "We'll see about that." Obama says transforming into his super sayin form. "ALLAH HU!" Screams Osama as energy forms in his hands. "AKBAR!" He lets loose the energy in his hands "USA USA USA!" Chants Obama as the red,white,and blue energy forms in his hands he lets it loose and sends his energy eagle at Osama's blast. "This ends now!" Osama yells putting more power in his blast. "Yeah for you!" Obama says as he activates his new magical girl power. A flah of light surrounds him as a tiara appears on his head and he ends up in an anime school girl uniform. "This power." Osama says. "I've never felt this before you're a magical girl aren't you?" "Damn right i am!" Says Obama confidentiality. Obama adds his magic power to his blast and it instantly overpowers Osama's blast. "No it can't end like this!" Screams Osama. "I'm glad to say it can!" Obama said triumphantly. "No,no NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screams Osama as the energy blast hits him and destroys his body killing him. Obama turns back to normal and walks into Osama's cave and retrieves the three dragon balls that Osama had. Obama teleports back Joe and Kyubey at the White House. "I got his three dragon balls!" Obama excitedly exclaimed. "Good work Obama I'll send the megazord down to deal with the rest of  Al Quaeda." Joe said. "Now follow me down to the control room." Obama follows Joe down into the control room Joe presses a button and a dragon ball storage unit pops out with the four star dragon ball. "We've had one this whole time?" Obama asks. "Yes." Says Kyubey. "We didn't tell you because we wanted to make sure that you could get the job done and that we could trust you there are still three balls out there we'll let you know as soon as we find their whereabouts but for right now do what you do best and run this country." "Alright." Obama said and with that Osama Bin Laden is out of the picture but little does Obama know that in the near future he will have to fight two more tyrants in order to get the last three dragon balls and save the world from certain destruction.


End file.
